The Alphas
by Randomnormality
Summary: What starts out as a hunt for humanoid-Chimera sends the Elric's on a quest to stop a man hell-bent on destroying the military and starting anew. Ed/OC, Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Alphas**

**Summary:**

**In the aftermath of an attack leaves the Elric Brothers on a quest to track down a group known as the Alpha Squad. Once a special secret task force, more or less thought to be a rumor throughout the military, now disbanded, the brothers find themselves on another quest that goes against all their morals.**

**But their not in it alone.**

**Two members, one once said to be the leading commander, of the Alphas travel with the brothers to combat the one member that sold the team out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! Olivia Landon (an OC) is also the make up of my favorite reviewer, Hitori-chan!**

**Author's Note:**

**This story contains the idea of the Chimera experiment, but I decided to put a spin on it. In my story, the experiment had been perfected to the point that the subjects that survived look like normal, average humans, and instead carry genetic traits of the animal merged within them. The only thing that marks the subjects as Chimera are odd scars or markings (for fans of other anime, think the Naruto anime, Naruto's 'whiskers' and Gaara's 'raccoon' marks around his eyes).**

**Please give a review after reading. I do like to read feedback and I promise my characters are not Mary Sue's by any means. This story does contain graphic violence, harsh language, and ideals that may come off as morally wrong. I do have a special surprise coming in later chapters, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**_The Alpha Squad_

* * *

_The disturbing retching sounds coming from the usually strong person causes their companion to wince. Something isn't right. Trinity knew, without a doubt, that something bad had happened. Trinity couldn't believe. Five months of endless torture. Five months, the betrayal stinging the mind and hearts of each person involved._

_"Zero? Are you alright?" Trinity asks, her eyes softening as she gaze upon the shaking figure moving to stand upright once again._

_Gleaming eyes turn to assess the damage of the burning, broken building that once housed the two of them, "I will be fine."_

_Trinity sighs inwardly, knowing that Zero would never admit being in pain, or being upset, "W-Where do you suppose the others are?"_

_"Trinity," her eyes turn toward the gleaming gaze, the eerie glow being the eyes depicting the dominance planted in her companion, "Don't you get it. This team...we are no more. What he did to us...we can't be sure we are safe."_

_"S-So, what do we do now?"_

_"We split up," Trinity's eyes widen, her companion's face softening at the worried look pointing in their direction, "It won't be forever, but I have to make sure the others are alive and well, and if...if he forced this upon anyone else that we may not know about."_

_"You think he did this to more than just the team?"_

_"Our team was never complete enough for him. He was always looking to add additional bodies to the Squad. Let's do what we do best, hide in plain sight. For all we know, this is just the beginning."_

_"What about Une?_

_Trinity felt as though the air grew colder, the tension in Zero's body growing tighter, "If Une managed to survive all of this, he will most likely fight for domination over a team that no longer stands together. If it comes to that, you come find me."_

_"Find you, where?'_

_A finger taps the top of Trinity's nose, "We have new skills to work with. We might as well get used to them. Now go, get out of here and don't look back."_

_"But-"_

_"Take it as my last order as your leading commander."_

_Trinity sighs, nodding her head sadly, "I understand. I-I'm sorry, Zero."_

_"No, Trinity. I'm the one that should be sorry. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be a State Alchemist by now."_

_The two fell silent and Trinity takes that as her cue. Turning on heel, the young woman, not even on the verge of adulthood, breaks into a deadly fast sprint, leaving behind the only true friend she's ever really known._

* * *

Olivia Landon, a well-known Alchemist around Central, sighs as she stands before the large building of the Central Command Center, light brown eyes glinting with indifference. Running a hand through her short brown hair, the ends of her hair fringed as though they had been burnt, she rubs the back of her neck, massaging the tension from her neck. She doesn't normally come around the military, but for some reason, a mutual friend and Alchemist, Alphonse Elric, had sent her a message asking for some assistance. Despite how much she detests the military use of Alchemy, she could never come to say no to a person like Alphonse.

"Landon?"

Her eyes snap up to meet the blue eyes of Jean Havoc, an acquaintance of her own through her familiarity with Alphonse, "Havoc," she greets with a nod, "How are you today?"

"Good. I have to meet up with Mustang and the gang," Havoc says, motioning toward the building.

"Myself as well," Havoc quirks an eyebrow in response, "Alphonse messaged me, said the brothers needed some help."

"I'll escort you, if you want."

Nodding, the pair fall silent as Olivia follows the blonde soldier into the building. Over the past year, Roy Mustang had been elected and promoted to Führer, and even with his promise for a better future, Olivia was easily irritable around the man. She knew he was truly doing good across Amestris, using the State Alchemist build a better life among the people, and granting a sense of trust between the people and the military. Even with that knowledge, her trust wasn't completely there.

It never would be.

Arriving to the office, Havoc opens the door and leads her inside. Smelling a hint of blood, Olivia's eyes snap toward the Elric brothers. Alphonse, for the most part, looked to be untouched, like he fought, but didn't retain any injuries. Edward, on the other hand, looked as though he had the life beaten out of him. His signature red coat, slung over the arm rest of the couch, was tattered and needed to be mended and it looked as though someone had taken a slash at him.

"What the hell ran you over?" Olivia asks, the snark in her voice not even phasing the brothers.

"Give me a break, Landon," Edward groans out as he shifts in his spot next to Alphonse, "Some guy came out of no where and attacked me. He was small but seemed to be built like a tank."

"Apparently he kicked the shit out of you too," Olivia teases, grinning only slightly, ignoring the gaze she could feel from the Führer.

"You try going against a guy that apparently isn't affected by Alchemy," Edward snaps in return, running his gloved hand through his golden-blonde hair, "We were wondering if you knew anything of the sort."

"How would I know? I just got into town from Rush Valley an hour ago," she replies with a shrug.

"You seem to always catch a name or have some idea on a person," Alphonse points out, to which she nods, "We know you aren't a State Alchemist, but you do travel a lot. Have you ever come across a guy, dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, about the height of five-seven and has the strength of Armstrong?"

"Not sure. Did he say anything?"

"Said I smelt like something called a Trinity," Edward replies, "That we both did, but for some reason he only attacked me."

Olivia tenses, standing upright, "Alphonse?" the youngest of the two brothers makes a noise of acknowledgment, "Can you sketch a profile of the guy? Maybe I've seen him and can't put a name to it."

Twenty minutes later, Olivia stares down at a sketch of a slightly familiar face, "Hm...S-Samuel Wineman," she murmurs, finally getting the name, "You said that he is built like a tank and attacked you out of no where?"

"Yeah. You know this guy?"

"He was a civilian informant for the Alpha Squad," Olivia states firmly, her finger tracing over the drawing.

"The Alpha Squad?" Mustang's voice cuts in, a single black eyebrow quirked in response, "You mean that rumor was actually true?"

"Alpha Squad?" the Elric's echo, confusion lacing their voices.

Olivia sighs, looking around at everyone in the room, "Promise me, what I'm about to say will not leave this room. Not a single person outside of this room should know about it."

Every person nods in agreement and Olivia sighs, leaning back in her seat, "I told you guys I had been studying Alchemy since I was young, around thirteen or so. I didn't do anything crazy like you Elric's, but I couldn't seem to put an Alchemy book down. By the time I was fifteen, I had become a master at my explosive Alchemy. At sixteen, I was approached to join up with the Alpha Squad, a secret special task force made up by hand-selected individuals by Führer King Bradley."

She pauses, looking down at her hands, "Six of us were on active duty and the other members were only called upon when needed. Those of us on active duty gave up everything, their lives, their homes, even their names, and as such, we were given code names in turn. I was Trinity, the Explosive Expert of the Alphas. I was one of four people within the entire Alpha Squad that could perform Alchemy."

"The six of us were the best at what we did. If one of us had a flaw, or messed up, another was their to counter the flaw, or fix the mess. It was that way with all six of us. Essentially, we were perfect as a team. Not a single mission failed. Not a single death among our squad."

Edward snorts, "If you all we so damn good, then why have we never heard of you guys? Why are you no longer with them?"

Olivia swallows the sudden lump in her throat. She hated thinking about it, let alone talking about it, but she knew, now was the time, "You guys are familiar with the research done by the Life-Sewing Alchemist, Shou Tucker, yes?" Every person in the room tenses, Olivia's light brown gaze growing softer with sorrow, "Führer Bradley was never quite pleased with us. We may have been perfect as a team, but he wanted each of us to be perfect individually as well. He approached the six of us with an offer to join in the experiment that would make us perfect."

"And you accepted!" Edward sneers out, leaping from his seat.

Olivia doesn't bother looking up as she shakes her head, "No. There was only one of us that agreed. The rest of us refused the offer, but upon refusal, we were then deemed criminals by an act of treason. Being a criminal in Amestrian Law-"

"Leaves you with no rights," Mustang finishes, causing the twenty-year-old brunette to nod mutely, "I take it the rest of you were...forced."

"Yes. Five months. Five months of his 'perfected Chimera technique'. Instead of merging the souls and bodies of both animal and human, he extracted animal DNA from the source and used Alchemy as a catalyst to bind it to our human DNA. It left our human bodies in tact, but with it, we gained traits from the specific animal," Olivia raises her hand, splaying her fingers apart, showing off her always sharpened fingernails, "I carry traits of Bear DNA. You noticed when I'm angry, I become exceptionally strong. I am also very protective over children and anyone I deem to be a friend. I have a strong sense of smell, which helps with the explosive part in my life."

She sighs, dropping her hand back to her lap, shaking her head, "When I woke up five months after, I was in a holding cell with a member of my team. Apparently, something had gone wrong in the experiment with my teammate, and the Führer insisted they fix the process. That night, we blew the place up and split apart. I've been living under the name of Olivia Landon ever since, trying to help people in a less-explosive way."

"So, this Wineman-guy? He was a member of your team?" Mustang questions.

Olivia shakes her head, looking up at the man before her, "That's what struck me as odd. See, the Alpha Squad wasn't made up of just soldiers or Alchemists. We had civilians among us too. Wineman was a civilian informant. He would travel to designated places if we needed him to and collected information from the residents. If Bradley did include _every_ person that came across the Alpha Squad, then we have a serious issue."

"Maybe this guy will listen to you and stop attacking people," Alphonse suggests.

"If only it was that easy. I might have seen him a dozen times and spoken with him even less. If Wineman, a pacifist of all people, is attacking people, then I only know of three people that can help us," Seeing the questioning gazes, she shrugs, "The original three members. Zero, Une and Deuce."

"You think they'd help us?" Mustang questions.

"I don't even know if Deuce is alive. Une, I would kill him before I ask him for help. The only person we _can_ go to would be Zero, but..." Olivia shifts uncharacteristically in her seat, "Zero would first kill you before taking orders from another Führer- well-intentions or not."

"Even so, Zero is the only person you know of that can help," Edward states, standing upright. "So, how do we find this Zero person?"

"A place where the stars shine brightly in the night sky and is surrounded by lush forest. A place that people won't bother an unknown person, but instead welcome them. Just get me in the area and from there," Olivia gently taps the tip of her nose, "I can catch Zero's scent with ease."

"Just like that? You're going to help? You hate the military," Alphonse supplies.

Olivia grins cyncally as she stand from her chair, "I hate the military more than anything, but this just went from a simple beat-up-on-a-pipsqueak to something much more personal."

"Pipsqueak? I'll show you a pipsqueak!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is only the Prologue and I should have the First Chapter up tomorrow, possibly two days.**

**Next Chapter- Gleaming Eyes and a Fanged Grin: the trio arrive in a small community and come across Zero, who gives them interesting news, but can Olivia convince Zero to go with them? Or will Zero walk away again?**

**Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Alphas**

**Summary:**

**In the aftermath of an attack leaves the Elric Brothers on a quest to track down a group known as the Alpha Squad. Once a special secret task force, more or less thought to be a rumor throughout the military, now disbanded, the brothers find themselves on another quest that goes against all their morals.**

**But their not in it alone.**

**Two members, one once said to be the leading commander, of the Alphas travel with the brothers to combat the one member that sold the team out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! Olivia Landon (an OC) is also the make up of my favorite reviewer, Hitori-chan!**

**Author's Note:**

**This story contains the idea of the Chimera experiment, but I decided to put a spin on it. In my story, the experiment had been perfected to the point that the subjects that survived look like normal, average humans, and instead carry genetic traits of the animal merged within them. The only thing that marks the subjects as Chimera are odd scars or markings (for fans of other anime, think the Naruto anime, Naruto's 'whiskers' and Gaara's 'raccoon' marks around his eyes).**

**Please give a review after reading. I do like to read feedback and I promise my characters are not Mary Sue's by any means. This story does contain graphic violence, harsh language, and ideals that may come off as morally wrong. I do have a special surprise coming in later chapters, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_Gleaming Eyes and a Fanged Grin_

* * *

Edward Elric doesn't like secrets. He doesn't like being lied to either. Staring at the brunette sitting across from him and Al, her nose in a book as her eyes skim over the words with such a deep sense of focus, Ed wasn't sure how to come to grips with the latest news. Olivia Landon, or Trinity, whatever you want to call her, had lied to them. What other secrets does this humanoid-Chimera hide from them? Is her current situation the reason behind her hatred for the military and her general unease around Mustang? Sure, the recently appointed Führer was still an ass when he wanted to be, but Mustang wasn't all bad.

"Livia?" Ed snaps out of his thoughts as his brother tentatively calls out the brunette's name, both brothers knowing her rage from being distracted.

Annoyance flickers in the light brown eyes as Olivia looks up from the page, but upon seeing the hesitant look on Al's face, she sighs, "What is it, Al?"

"Is this friend of your's, Zero, really going to attack us?" the youngest of the two brothers asks.

A smirk forms on her lips, "I doubt you'll be that lucky. Just don't go around belting out commands or demands and you'll be fine."

"Can you tell us about your friend?" Al asks curiously.

Closing the book, both of the young men are surprised by the softened look forming on her face, "Zero grew up an orphan and one day a group of exiled soldiers attacked the orphanage. By the time the Führer arrived with enlisted soldiers to take care of the problem, Zero had already critically injured a few of them. Even at a young age, Zero had a knack for fighting and we all had thought that seeing Zero's raw talents was what started the Fuhrer on his idea to creating the Alpha Squad."

"What is Zero like though?"

Olivia giggles at the thought of her friend, "Zero is actually pretty hyper and at times lazy. Doesn't like to put more effort than what is needed to get a job done. Never wastes resources or energy to do something. Has a soft spot for children and has never taken the life of an innocent."

"Your leading commander was lazy?" Ed scoffs.

The small smile on Olivia's face fades into a frown, eyes growing darker with an unknown emotion, "Do not take Zero so lightly, Ed. During training and conditioning, Zero developed a...split personality of sorts. You push the right buttons and instead of the carefree, hyper person, you'll find yourself face-to-face with a very dangerous soldier and a bloody fight to contend with. It is rare that Zero loses control over that side, so it's nothing you should worry about, but I still encourage you to deal with Zero with a degree of caution."

"Why? You'll be with us. Zero is bound to recognize you at some point," Ed retorts, waving a lazy hand in the air as a motion toward his words.

Olivia shakes her head, her eyes serious and darker than before, "Ed, even I have issues controlling the animal instincts I have encountered due to the experimentation. I cannot be sure Zero has retained total control over the animal aspect of our condition."

"Hey! We're here!" Al exclaims as the train slowly comes to a stop at their destination.

Leaving the station, the trio pause before the small quaint town. Ed glances over at the young woman with them, her eyes closed as she inhales deeply. Olivia's eyebrows knit together before her eyes slide open. A hum of thought fills the silence between them and Ed finds himself asking if she is able to find Zero.

"Well, can't fault Zero for being a real pain in the ass," Olivia groans, her gaze sweeping over the quaint town, and at the questioning looks, she runs her fingers through her messy short hair, "The entire town is bathed in Zero's scent, which makes it difficult to know where Zero frequently visits."

"Can't we ask if people have seen someone with Zero's description?" Al suggests, Ed nodding at the logical thought.

Snorting, Olivia shakes her head dismissively, "No, Alphas are trained to disappear in a crowd of people and blend in with their surroundings. It wouldn't be hard for someone to change their appearance the smallest bit..." Thinking deeply, Olivia tries to figure out a way for the townspeople to help. There has to be something. Tapping her index finger against her chin, the brunette feels the familiar sharpness of her fingernails, and the proverbial light bulb flickers on above her head, "Of course. Something Zero is unable to change is the physical trait we get. Come on, I have an idea!"

Ed and Al let out a shout of alarm when Olivia breaks into a dead sprint, the two reacting quickly to catch up to the faster-than-average woman. Moving through the town at a quick pace, the trio enters a local pub/inn. Sliding onto a set of stools in front of the bar, Olivia waves over the bartender. The three give drink orders and watch in silence as the tender begins making them.

"You three new in town?"

Olivia nods, thankful for the bartender's breaking of the silence, "Yes. I'm Landon, this is Ed and Al. I'm looking for an old friend of mine, hasn't lived in this town for more than two years."

"Hm...we've had a few people move in a couple years ago," the bartender replies, looking over Olivia suspiciously.

The young woman nods, a small smile on her lips, "Yes, but I'm looking for one person in particular. Around my age, maybe a year older. Slightly on the small, petite size and has the most unique pair of eyes you'll ever find."

A glint of recognition flickers in the bartender's eyes, before he lets out a soft chuckle, "Oh, you're talking about Rai. You actually just missed the kid by two hours. Had some thugs come to the bar the other night and threaten me out of some money. Rai went to the neighboring town, about twenty minutes from here, to get my money back."

"What?" three voices question in surprise, Olivia pleased that her friend had been here recently, while the two brothers seem to be slightly more worried about the idea.

The bartender nods, "Oh yeah. That kid is an odd one at best, always off traveling, but usually stays for a month and heads out for another. Takes the kids out to the meadow in the afternoon to run off some of their energy for the parents who are too busy working. Helps out whenever someone is in need. Good kid, strange, but good. Your best bet is to look at a place called The Den. It's not in the best part of that town, but Rai isn't exactly there to make friends."

* * *

The trio enters The Den, immediately greeted by the disturbing smell of sweat, vomit and blood mixed with the obnoxious cheers and boos from the audience surrounding the square-shaped cage. Olivia groans inwardly at the stench of the place as she follows the two brothers to the bar, the three of them turning their attention to the two fighting men trapped within the cage. A few seconds later, a bell chimes to signal the largely-built man's win over the his beaten opponent.

"Give it up! Richard wins yet another cage fight! Anyone else want to take on the Champ!" the announcer calls out.

"I'd be more than pleased to do so," a soft, calm voice calls out gently from over the crowd.

Ed quirks an eyebrow at the sight of a young woman, around his age and probably just about the same size as himself, standing lazily from an empty table. Her deep burgundy-crimson red hair was pulled back in a half-attempted ponytail that stopped at the middle of her shoulder blades. Her fingerless-gloved hand lifted a glass to her lips before she tilts her head back, downing the remaining contents.

"Ha! You have to be kidding me!" the large man from within the cage bellows, his obnoxious laughter ringing through the air.

The young woman removes her duster jacket, letting it rest on the back of her chair before she approaches the cage. Signaling the announcer to let her inside, she passes through the opening before squaring her shoulders. Ed feels his head tilt as the young woman turns her head around, rolling her shoulders and neck in a manner as to remove tension from the muscles. A chime rings through the silent crowd and a fist, as large as the girl's head, cut through the air, her petite frame twirling on spot. Ed finds himself drawn to the lithe figure, literally, dancing her way around her opponent; dodging and ducking out of the way of the seemingly harsh punches and kicks thrown in her direction.

"Stop. Dancing. And. Fight. Me!" the brute man huffs out as he swing another fist toward her.

Ed winces as the punch connects with the side of her face, sending her stumbling back against cage. A strange sense of awareness trickles through Ed's mind as he watches the girl lean against the cage lazily, her hand reaching up to wipe away the trail of blood seeping from her busted lip. Her eyes! Ed tenses as an odd gleam forms in the moss-green eyes, a gleam that gave her eyes an eerie glow. They stare in an assessing manner toward the large man towering over her, and she seems to catch sight of something as a sadistic grin spreads across her lips.

"If you insist," she says, her once soft, calm voice now carrying a husky rumble beneath her words.

Pushing against the side of the cage, the red-head lunges straight at the man, ducking under a well-aimed punch. Her petite body crouches when she settles within his defenses and with a snarl, she kicks off of the ground. The open palm of her hand connects with his solar plexus before she dips her head down to dodge the weak attempt at a response. Her left hand catches the fist, and in a fluid combination, she hooks her foot around the back of his legs as she twists the arm in her hand. A solid thud follows a sickening crack and even Ed's stomach churn at the sight of the man's hand twisted around at an angle impossible by normal anatomy. The woman doesn't even hesitate as her boot-clad foot slams into his unguarded side a couple times, a bell chiming again to signal the end of the fight.

"And our winner, defeating the Champ, little Miss Blaines," the announcer calls out before placing a wad of money in the extended palm.

The money disappears somewhere in a pocket as the young woman turns to the door, "I don't want to see any sign of you being in the town. I don't want to hear rumored whispers, or even catch that hideous scent of your's. Come into the town again and it won't be your wrist that I will break."

Watching in a stunned silence as the red-head gathers her jacket and tosses down a couple Cens before slipping out of The Den. The moment she disappears from view, everything seems to snap in place within Ed's mind. Her eyes. Her quick reflexes and perfectly executed attacks, skills only trained combat fighters possess. Her lack of reaction to hurting someone and the threat that rang loud and clear, her words tinged with a cold, cruel promise.

"Brother!" Al whispers as Ed snaps to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"That red-head. She's Zero, isn't she?" Gold eyes quickly turn toward the light brown of their female companion.

Sighing, Olivia stands from her chair, "Yes, but I suggest we follow at a distance until we can be sure she isn't going to react to your presence."

At a distance, the trio did follow the infamous Zero, Ed's calculating eyes taking in the sudden changes during the short trek. Once walking with a determined and confident gait, the woman yards ahead of them gains a small bounce in her steps. Soon enough, one of her hands reaches up to pull her ponytail loose, allowing her shoulder-length hair to pool down her back. It was disconcerting how quickly Olivia's leading commander changed from the confident combat fighter to a young, carefree woman dancing her way into the village.

"Hey Rai!"  
"Rai! How are you today?"  
"Oi, Rai, when are you coming over for a card game?"

Ed watches in silence as she greets and replies to the people she passes. She slides into the pub/inn and even from their distance the sound of shouted greetings and cheers echoes through the closed entrance door. Inhaling deeply, Ed contemplates how to approach her without setting her off but a gentle, yet firm, hand grips his shoulder, stopping him from heading inside. Turning toward her, he quirks an eyebrow as she shakes her head.

"Just wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Ed snaps, irritated with having to follow this girl around all day.

Olivia says nothing, instead opting to raise her hands to her mouth. Cupping her hands around her mouth in an odd manner, Olivia lets out a high pitched, melodic series of whistles that pierces through the air. Still not saying anything, Olivia drops her one hand, her right fist resting in front of them. Ed watches as her fingers tick off the passing seconds, until all five fingers are splayed out and with a flourished twist of her wrist, she motions toward the door.

At that exact moment, the red-head calmly steps out of the pub/inn. Ed and Al both tense as the moss-green eyes looks them over in a dismissive manner before they turn on Olivia. Neither of the brothers were expecting a squeal to leave the red-head's lips before she launches herself at Olivia. Neither of them expected Olivia to grip onto the girl as though she was the very air they needed to breathe. Neither of them expected their usually reserved, quick-tempered friend, to completely melt and relax in the red-head's embrace.

"Oh, Zero," they hear Olivia murmur gently.

"It's Railey now, Liv," Olivia's head snaps up in surprise, but her friend lets out an amused giggle, "Oh come on. I told you I was going to be checking up on everyone, and you were one of us. Imagine my surprise, you befriending a couple of State Alchemists. Tell me, Elric's, does she still always have her nose shoved in a book and has a habit of blowing things up with way more force than needed."

Al lets out a chuckle, nodding in return, "Oh yeah. I can't tell you how many times she's landed herself in the hospital at Central."

Olivia frowns as Railey snickers at her expense, "You do know you take bitch to an entirely new level."

"Says the lazy glutton," Railey snaps in return.

"Savage!"

"Brute!" Railey retorts, "I think one of those explosions scrambled your brain!"

"As opposed to frying them?"

"Bookworm!"

"Psychopath!"

"GIRLS!" both Olivia and Railey turn to Al, who steps in between the two, his arms splayed out as if to keep them apart, "We're not here to pick a fight. We need to ask you some questions."

"Alchemy nerd," Railey hisses under her breath.

"Weapon junkie," Olivia sneers.

The two fall silent once again, staring at each other. Tension fills the air as their faces grhow blank and expressionless. Ed finds a sense of heightened awareness once more when Railey grins widely, showing off an odd set of sharpened teeth. Unlike human teeth, incisors and molars, all of Railey's teeth carried a sharpened point. Ed prayed that she didn't actually bite people, because those teeth looked quite vicious. Ed is taken from his pondering when the red-head lets out a bark of laughter, her head thrown back.

"I can't believe I actually missed that smart mouth of your's," she giggles, patting Olivia on her shoulder, "If you guys came here to talk business, we better find a more secluded place. I don't want the possibility of being overheard."

Following Railey through the town, it isn't long before the four of them are relaxing in a beautiful meadow of wildflowers. For a moment, Ed feels as though he is back in Risembol, the same peaceful air surrounding them all. Ed glances over at the red-head sitting with her legs crossed over each other, her gaze trained on the wisps of clouds floating in the sky. He wasn't sure what to think of her. How can someone go from being a vicious fighter to a giggling, playful young woman?

"Samuel Wineman attacked Ed in broad daylight, and from the files Havoc pulled together for us, he attacked at least four other people, none of them having anything in common with each other," Olivia breaks the silence, getting straight to the point.

Railey snorts, "Victims of the same attacker always have something in common, sometimes it's something people wouldn't connect."

"When you went to check up on the others," Ed watches as the smallest amount of tension fills Railey shoulders, but Olivia only pauses for a split second, "What did you find out about Wineman?"

"Before I answer that question, tell me, was Ed wearing that coat during the time?" Railey points to Ed's signature red coat, to which everyone nods, "Well, from that, I can tell you that Wineman's other four victims had been wearing red at the time of the attack," Ed was attacked because of a color? Railey giggles slightly at the wide-eyed looks in the three eyes before she turns her gaze back to the sky, "Wineman was implanted with the traits of a bull. Strength, a superior defense and charges quickly. Unfortunately, his side-effect is frequent bouts of rage. When I came across him a few years ago, I helped him control that rage, so I wonder what made him lose it."

"Well, if you helped him control it, maybe you can come with us to stop him?" Al suggests, pulling all of the information together in his head, "Wineman would most likely respond to you in a better manner."

Railey falls silent, her eyes sliding shut. She couldn't seriously be thinking this over? Irritation fills Ed at the thought. People, innocent people, were being attacked for no real reason and she wants to think about it?

"I will go with you to Central, but this is only because I know what needs to be done if I can't get Wineman to snap out of it," the three quirk eyebrows toward Railey, who stands, brushing wild grass off of her pants, "If Wineman can't get back in control of his animal instincts, he needs to be eliminated before he becomes a serious threat to innocent people."

"What?" Ed snaps to his feet, growling at the young woman, "Who the hell are you to be judge and jury? You can't execute people because of something they can't control?"

The carefree attitude seeps from Railey's eyes as she turns to Ed, her blank gaze causing him to tense slightly, in the chance that she does lash out, "Wineman was once a member of the Alpha Squad, and as such, he is my responsibility. Years ago, Wineman agreed that if he is unable to control his animal instincts that he expects someone to end him, though he preferred it to be myself, so no one can know what happened all those years ago."

"Just like that? You're going to take the life of someone that has been nothing but devoted to you?" Ed sneers, swiping his arm through the air, "No. There has to be another way."

"So you think I should just turn my back and let him go? Due to his brute strength and his unrelenting charge instinct, it would be hard to capture him, let alone confine him to a cell for the rest of his life. You really want me to go against the wishes of said man doing these things?" Railey glares at him, the same gleam from earlier appearing in her eyes, "I don't care what you believe to be right and wrong. If you don't like what is happening then go about your own business. Liv knew of this possibility, most likely before she even mentioned my name to you."

The two brothers turn their horrified gazes on Olivia, who manages a bemused smile, "I'm afraid she's right. Ed, what do you think Hawkeye would do if Mustang crosses the same line Bradley did? Do you think she will stand by and allow Mustang to continue? Or would she do him, and Amestris, a favor and put a bullet in his head? What about Al, what would you have done if your brother _did_ chose to make the Philosopher Stone, the way it's been made throughout the centuries? Would you have stopped him yourself?"

Ed groans inwardly. Damn. He hated the thought, but both of them were right.

"Look, Elric's, I'm not saying this is going to be a walk in the park, for anyone, and I will do everything I can to stop it from coming to that. I really don't need anymore blood on my hands," Railey comments, lifting her pale hands up for good measure. "Let me make some arrangements and we'll leave for Central tomorrow."

With an agreement to leave the town tomorrow, Railey leads them back to the pub/inn and after speaking with the bartender, she managed to get them two rooms at a fairly cheap rate. Ed follows his brother up the staircase, giving Railey a final glance, but sure enough, she had turned back to the bartender, whispering something with a gentle grin on her face.

* * *

Railey Blaines smiles as she thanks Paul before she slips into his back office area. Taking a seat at the desk, she reaches for the phone and dials a sequence of familiar numbers.

_"Hello?"_

"Eagle, it's me," she greets softly.

_"What can I do for you, my sweet angel-girl?"_

"I need you to collect some information for me. If you can, find out if anyone from Alpha has been in contact with civilian informant Samuel Wineman. Make it within the past three months. I will be traveling again, so expect a call by the end of the week."

_"I'll get whatever it is. Hey, angel-girl?" _Railey grunts in response, _"Try to stay out of that danger zone you tend to frequent on your excursions. I'd like to see you for our once-a-month meeting."_

"Of course. Good-bye, Eagle."

Hanging up, she turns her gaze to the dimly lit ceiling. Eagle. Smart. Quick-witted. Sharp-sighted. Protective. Railey shakes her head. Her danger zone, something only Eagle knows of. She hopes she can keep herself from getting to that point again. Running a hand through her hair, she groans as she moves to her feet and leaves the office, the door clicking shut behind her.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! Yes, Eagle is important. Very important. Railey has a great disadvantage, which only Eagle knows of. Edward hasn't quite warmed up to Railey yet, but when does he usually?**

_**Next Chapter: Chapter Three- To Grab a Bull by the Horns - The four arrive in Central and with a plan, they bring down the full-force of the enraged Wineman down on them. Can Railey help him? Or will she be forced to execute him? Will Ed ever stop arguing with Rai? Meanwhile, Liv strives to get Ed to drink milk. Will she succeed where all others have failed? Will Al ever stop being stuck in between the arguments? Will he join them? Check out it out!**_

Hitori-chan! Thanks for your review. For my other readers, please leave a review. I promise, not every chapter will be serious, and I'm trying to keep Ed in character, because there aren't many people Ed comes in contact with that he connects with at first glance. He argues, fights and cusses at them before they find common ground. If any of the readers would like to see a particular kind of argument (yes, there will be short rants) or interaction between certain characters, let me know! Let me know what you like, or what you think could be improved on! Thanks for reading!


End file.
